Gerome Finds Out
by tuvarkz
Summary: What happens when Gerome realizes his father might be manipulating him? AvatarxCherche; GeromexLucina; MorganxInigo (Gerome and Avatar already having A support-Avatar reclassed to Hero)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, nor Fire Emblem itself**

**Author's Note: Updated a couple mistakes in the story**

"Sigh." Gerome was bored. His father had sent him to check on the stables, to check if any of the horses or pegasi had any injuries or anything wrong (both versions of Minerva slept outside the tents of their riders). Wouldn't Morgan, who was the one more intent on becoming a tactician, the one he should have sent?

However, his emotions changed when he saw Lucina caressing one Pegasus. "Hello, Lucina" She did look particularly beautiful, as she carefreely smiled while spending her free time.

"Hello, Gerome. What are you doing here?" Yes, Lucina did look beautiful when she was smiling, moreso if she was looking at him.

"Father sent me to check the horses and pegasi. You aren't going to become another Pegasus Rider, right? You were the one covering me from the enemy arrows last time." Gerome let himself a small smile.

"Not really, I just decided to bond with my mother's Pegasus, as both seem quite attached to the other. In any case, a war council is about to be held. Would you like to attend?"

"Sorry, I'm not much for group activity. I am not one who can deal with plans or speeches, but with death." The wyvern rider had opened up to his parents and his sister, but he still remained a lone wolf to the rest of the army.

"We could take advantage of your moderated opinions, and I think you are underestimating yourself."

"You are a leader that can inspire the others. Though we fight together, our roles are different. I have some training to do, and you a council to attend."

"Farewell then, Gerome. We shall meet in the battlefield."

"You know where to look for me, right by your side. As always"

As Lucina departed, Gerome took a few instants to calm himself by breathing slowly. He intended to be more than friends with her after all. He had to build up the courage to tell her his feelings.

Gerome then exited the stables, and Morgan bumped into him, saying: "Gerome, dad said he wants to meet with you in the sparring fields in a couple hours."

Gerome then asked one thing: "Ok, but sister, where were you last evening?"

Morgan smiled as she said: "Inigo took me out to a nearby village to eat. Dad did give me his permission."

Gerome would have to have a nice chat with Inigo later: "Guard your heart, sister. Inigo is too flirtatious of a man."

Morgan blushed a little, and she said: "But since a few weeks ago, the number of women he talks to has been reduced, and he spends more time with me, even in the battlefield. Now, big brother, I have to get to the war council. Bye!"

Gerome waved his sister off and approached Minervykins. Flying around relaxed him, and made him feel free from destiny. After an hour and a half, the council ended and Gerome saw everyone walking, including his father, walking with his hand around the waist of his mother.

The young man decided to watch over them as they walked around, chatting and smiling to each other. Gerome saw them holding each other delicately as the couple engaged in a kiss by a nearby tree giving them shade. For a moment, Gerome remembered the fierce strength of both his parents, especially when his father demolished a battalion of Walhart's heavy armored knights and generals with a mere bronze sword, killing them all in one or two blows. The couple did pack some muscle for their relatively slim figures. The present Minerva was flying around. The wyvern rider smiled, as he approached the training field when the hour ended.

He saw his father and mother exchange a kiss, and saw her take flight on Minerva. When father and son met, they greeted, picked up a pair of sparring axes. Gerome noticed that his father was holding back a little, lest he broke a rib, or worse, as they sparred. After both ended up sweating, the tactician spoke first: "Well, son, you seem to have matched your mother in strength. Will you be able to surpass me?"

Gerome let a small laugh out, and said: "You can bet on it." He then took a more serious tone, and said: "One thing, why did you send me and not Morgan to the stables? She is the one to become a tactician like you, after all."

"Well, you did have a chat with Lucina over there, right?" His father was smiling, but not the normal smile, one that indicated a further plan.

"Wait, how did you-"

"I suggested Lucina earlier that for her to bond better with her mother, that she should also bond with her Pegasus too."

"And the timing?"

"I assign everyone's duties, don't forget that. By elimination, her best chance would have been then."

"So you are the one that has arranged these private meetings with Lucina?"

"Yes." His father's grin became wider, and Gerome got a little angered over that.

"But what for?"

"You know, people tend to bond over fights. I just granted the both of you the chances for that bond to solidify."

"Are you implying that we've been manipulated into falling in love-"

His father made a "shut up" sound as he saw other people pass nearby. He then resumed, saying: "Any complaints?"

"No, but-" Gerome did like Lucina quite much, even before they reunited after the time travel.

"So over the fact that I've been making it easier, you'll pass up on the chance of marrying her? Having that princess for yourself and do things no other will do with her?"

Gerome blushed as a response, shocked by his father's implications: "So shut up, lest you make me pair her with Yarne or Brady. Or have her cousin and her depart off after the war ends in look for adventure?"

"Are you implying all the couples are, then, manipulations of yours?"

"Yes. I did try to match up Chrom with Cordelia, but seemingly she was too unsure of herself to even try to bond with him. Sumia was the logical choice after that. Sully was too lacking in womanhood for a queen, Maribelle too arrogant, and had I kept waiting, he would either have ended up with Olivia, or worse, a random person!"

"Which means that you forced the things with mother? You-"

"I did not force it. I made it happen. It's no different from a guy flirting with a girl and winning her over. I am deeply in love with your mother and nothing will change that."

Gerome sighed, but then, angered, said: "But then Inigo and Morgan-"

"Don't worry, if Inigo dares break my little daughter's heart, I'll-" Gerome saw his father fully close his fist around the grip of the sparring axe and then letting the entire thing fall to the floor. The grip was fully disfigured, as if it was made of fresh clay.

Gerome then said: "Ok, it's fine. I'll accept your help. But this talk is over." The young man then started walking away, but he felt something thrown at him, and he caught him. A ring? He saw his father smiling? Would he confess and propose to Lucina the next time the two spent alone? Of course, he would.

But there were more urgent things to do first. Now, time to talk with Inigo. If he was gonna date his sister, he'd have to prove himself worthy. Even if his father had already decided on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

**A/N: And Gerome finds out gets a second chapter! Gonna break the gameplay and bend the story a little here, so don't get too mad! Upping the rating to M just to be sure. There will be a chapter 3 coming soon to conclude Gerome's lovestory! Then I'll start working either on a Radiant Dawn fanfic or will retell some parts of Awakening from MU's point of view. Expect more AvatarxCherche if the latter!**

**Update! Modified a little something in order to add an extra scene in next chapter! Coming soon!**

The wyvern knight showed up on his sister's suitor's tent, and the young man had barely the time to say a friendly greeting before noticing that Gerome was carrying his axe in hand, with an angry look.

Inigo then backed up, and Gerome said: "So I've heard you've been courting my sister. Inigo, you know I wouldn't just let that happen without my approval, right?"

Inigo stammered: "B-but, your father…"

"Yes, but she's also MY sister you know."

Inigo, somehow, took a braver stance: "I shall not retreat in my advances. Here is the proof that I truly love Morgan, and you won't make me lament those words, no matter what pain you inflict upon me." He then showed a ring to Gerome.

The wyvern knight showed a smile, saying: "Well, then. If you are serious, you have my approval."

"Thanks, Gerome."

As Gerome left the tent, he had heard Inigo draw quite a long breath of air. The wyvern knight had caused the desired effect.

His encounter Lucina hadn't been so successful, and Gerome needed to talk to the army's tactician, his father. The sun had set, and Gerome neared his father's tent, finding the present Minerva outside. No sounds seemed to come from it, yet light could be seen coming from the inside. The young man approached the tent's closed entrance and said: "Father, can I come in?"

Within a couple minutes, his father rushed out of the tent. Gerome then looked at him, and said, surprised: "Father?" The tactician looked rather messy, his hair disordered, sweaty, and his cloak seemed rather misplaced. Then Gerome noticed. As the tent's entrance moved back into its own place, he gasped as he noticed a pile of armor on the ground. Female armor, made for fighting while mounting a wyvern. He gasped.

His father then looked, reddened, and said: "Ok, can we talk about this in, let's say an hour? Meet me in the sparring fields." His father then entered back the tent.

Gerome flew around with Minerva, to clear his head, but staying away from the tactician's tent. As the hour ended, he arrived, the only nearby person being his father. "Anyone could have walked in! In any case, how didn't I hear anything while being so close?"

"I had Miriel experiment on the modifications on sound based on wind magic, to make the war council tent soundproof. Of course, after we succeeded, Chrom and a few others asked me to implement it on their tents. I did so to mine too, of course."

Gerome was shocked. His father then, more relaxed, said: "Now, what's bothering you? The thing that was bothering you before you caught us in the act."

Gerome then changed to a more serious matter: "Father, I couldn't ask Lucina to marry me."

"Why?" His father seemed a little confused, and intrigued.

"I approached her, the two of us alone, and she seemed worried. Lucina told me that Cynthia was very lonely, with everyone dating around in our free time. It would have been terrible had I proposed. I then smiled at her and told not to worry, and came here. Did you forget about pairing her up?"

His father then looked surprised, and said: "Wait, let me see: Laurent with Nah, Brady with Noire, Owain with Severa, Yarne and Kjelle, and…Oh, damn it." The strategist placed his hands on the face.

"Father?" The tactician seemed completely immersed in thoughts.

The wyvern knight heard his father then say, more calmly. "Cynthia wishes to become a hero, right? What would be best than for her to fall in love with one, with blue hair and a legendary weapon that is amongst us?"

Gerome almost instantly said: "Priam!?"

"Yes, now, can you guess how we'll pull it off?"

"We?"

"You know the secret now; it's no longer just me. I get caught on this; you will also get dragged with me." His father let a laugh. Of course he wouldn't let his son get in trouble. He wouldn't, right?

"So I guess we should convince one of them about someone that looks like the other?"

"Yes. I'll go talk to Cynthia about how there is a man that sports dark blue hair, just like her, and how heroic he is with his ancient, mythical blade."

"And what shall I do?"

"Go talk to Priam. Duel him if it's necessary to get to chat with him alone, and get him tipsy, not drunk. Talk about how happy you are with Lucina, and how great it feels to hold a feather-weighted princess with blue hair in your arms, as you feel the love flow."

"And then?"

"I'll schedule for them to meet somewhere tranquil, and let the thing start to bloom. Have them fight together for a few battles, and ta-dah! Next thing we know, they are getting married."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow."

His father then smiled at him, and said: "That's my boy. Also, don't forget to propose to Lucina after Cynthia looks happier, and, if you are going to want to consummate before the ceremony, don't forget to get me to soundproof your tent!"

"Father!" Gerome became red again.

Gerome had recently started sleeping more peacefully, his relationship with Lucina starting to solidify, pushing away his nightmares from the past. But now, a rather terrific image disturbed the knight: his parents engaging in intimate relationships. The image suddenly changed, however. Now Lucina was on his bed, her smallclothes the only thing that remained on her. She was smiling at him, her arms extended towards him.

The wyvern knight woke up, his face fully red. His father's suggestiveness had slipped into his mind. During breakfast, which he used to spend with Lucina and Owain, Gerome avoided staring directly at the former; lest his face revealed his mind's thoughts.

"What's bothering you, Gerome?" Lucina now seemed worried about him. Gerome had stayed far too silent.

Gerome didn't try to cover his nervousness. Instead, he decided to claim a secondary cause, if not more disturbing: "Last night, I walked on my parents in a rather private…erm…situation."

The cousins looked at him with a slightly shocked face. Owain then said, a grin on his face: "Well, I guess that was bound to happen. At least you are the most mature of us. I am imagining Yarne, Morgan, or Inigo screaming around the camp with shocked looks on their faces." The myrmidon then left his bowl on the table, and said: "I need to go meet my darling. See you later."

Gerome and Lucina then overheard a "Good morning, owner of my heart!" being answered by a rather faint "Morning, dear" before hearing the same voice become louder, but now saying "You are late! Why don't you spend more time with me instead of your cousin and your friend! Don't you know how much I love you?"

Gerome saw Lucina gracefully cover her mouth as she let a small laugh out, as she blushed a little. "So, Gerome, any plans for the day?"

"Yes, actually I was going to ask you a favor. I am going to ask Priam for a friendly duel later today. Would you mind going to see me fight? I'd feel more confident in my capacity with you by my side."

"You don't mind me bringing Cynthia with me, right? That might cheer her up." Lucina smiled majestically as she said this. Gerome could do nothing but to accept.

"I'd have no objection on that." Gerome's mind was going crazy as their eyes met. Forget the dream-forget it-forget it! Gerome then waved goodbye to her, but as he was about to leave, he saw her approaching him, giggling.

"Here." Lucina tied her handkerchief delicately around his wrist. "So that you don't forget that I'm also always by your side." Both of them blushed, before Lucina ran away, a cheerful smile on her face. The knight felt himself at the top of his morale. Lucina's scent still emanated from the handkerchief, and he felt the fabric's softness with his other hand. The day was bound to be great, with such a good start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, and instert all other legal mumbo-jumbo here. Hey I'm not a lawyer!**

**Author's Note: So this is it! Gerome Finds Out's last chapter! At a reviewer's request, this chapter will be a little longer, yet not enough because I don't like it when people criticize my writing's length! Will start working on my FE:A fanfic now, full narration, and some snarky tactician comments. It will be this same Gerome, and expect things to eventually reach this point, just from everyone's favorite matchmaker's point of view! Pies incoming!**

Gerome kept staring at Lucina's handkerchief for another minute, his face blushing. A shadow appeared from behind him, and a voice said: "Oooh, Gerome, guess all the camp will know about you and Lucy in an hour, right?"

Gaius could be immature for being a "father". Yet he had married Nowi, so Gerome knew he had to be immature. "So, what do you want to hide the secret, at least for this week?"

"Got any sweets?"

"Mother said me a couple days ago that tomorrow she would make honey-coated figs. I'll give you my entire share."

"Deal! If it's a lie, I'll tell everyone about Minervykins."

Gaius had vanished by the moment Gerome had turned around, enraged. Damned trickster, he had already robbed him twice from his mother's delicious sweets. Gerome did acknowledge that his mother was a great wife. Other than being a great partner in battle, she cooked, mended clothes, had a delightful voice, and her mood was generally cheerful. Plus she was beautiful with her long pink hair.

Gerome went to Priam's tent, and after greeting him, he said: "Priam, I'd like to have a friendly duel with you."

"You know I always fight seriously, right?"

"Yes, that's what I'm expecting."

"Then I accept. I guess you'll have determined time and place?"

"Yes, one hour before sunset, at the border of the sparring fields. Lucina and Cynthia will be watching us fight."

"Guess we'll have to impress the ladies, right?" Priam let off a loud laugh.

"Cynthia's single, remember." Gerome then waved goodbye and left for his daily training exercise. He took a break for lunch, and then took a flight around the camp with Minerva. It helped him clear his mind for the duel, until it was an hour before the duel.

The wyvern knight entered his tent and changed into a set of armor fit for sparring. He was glad that Lucina had tied her handkerchief around his bare wrist. Her aroma still could be felt, and Gerome blushed once more, even if the reddened look had disappeared by the moment he exited his tent.

He then felt someone behind him, and upon turning, he saw his father saying, proudly: "Good job, son! You just bested me! What a better way to solve all our problems than by shooting both birds with one stone! Just make sure to defeat Priam. I know you can do it" As his father went away, he said one more thing: "I'll be soundproofing your tent as you fight!" Gerome's jaw dropped. His father kept going with that?

As he approached the sparring fields, he saw quite the cute scene. Nah and Laurent were reading a book together, the manakete sitting in the space in front of the mage, her back pressed to his chest. It was also kind of weird, had he inherited his mother's sense of cute as well? He decided to pass by as silently as possible.

Gerome, sparring axe in hand approached the field. Lucina and Cynthia had been waiting for him; sitting in rather comfortable chairs, in elegant blue dresses. Whereas Cynthia looked quite energetic with her look of excitement, Lucina seemed to have a majestic, mature beauty. Priam was at the other side of the area they had chosen to duel at. The hero then welcomed him with a: "Ready to fight?" He had also brought a sparring axe to fight with.

Gerome then saw Cynthia suddenly standing up, and saying: "Lucy! It's not fair if only Gerome has a lady's favor to make him fight with his heart!" The Pegasus knight then approached Priam and tied her handkerchief to his wrist as she said: "Priam, please accept my favor."

The hero made a bow, and said: "As milady wishes." Cynthia grinned and returned to Lucina's side, blushing a little.

Gerome and Priam then engaged. Both started walking around an imaginary circle that formed with them at opposing sides, and, the moment the sun didn't give either any advantage, both jumped at the other. Axes clashed, as both exchanged equal blows. The both were starting to sweat, droplets dripping down their faces. Priam then leaped back, and yelled: "This is the end!"

Gerome then noticed the pose. Sol, the technique his father mostly used during combat. The pose was almost the same. Gerome then waited as Priam rushed at him, and blocked the axe with perfect precision as it went for his chest. "So you blocked Sol? You aren't that bad, but only the truly strong can survive this!" Luna, the strike that pierced any defense. However, Gerome knew that Sol stood as an opposite to Luna. "Not Today!" Gerome then brought up his axe as he triggered Sol, both techniques cancelling each other.

"So that's how you avoided Sol, huh? But it's that all you can do?" Gerome had shown an opening as he blocked Luna, and the wyvern knight felt the air leave his lungs as he was pushed back by a powerful strike, and he heard Lucina, his dear Lucina, shout his name, worried.

His mind then travelled to his past. He and Morgan had been playing hide-and-seek, an hour before dusk, as he heard his father, a rather colder one than the one he had now met, say: "Cherche, Gerome will never be able to cast magic. He has the latent power, but he is unable to transform it anyhow."

Gerome had been frustrated from hearing that, and on the few nights his parents were in the house, back from fighting, he would spy as his father taught Morgan how to use Ignis, his own personal skill. It was about transforming one's magical power into extra physical force, even if at half rate only, and using it to empower the weapon. After his parents died, he would spend every night, after Morgan had felt asleep, trying to imitate it, Minervykins the only one who would watch him as he trained. Eventually, one night, he managed something.

Instead of transforming magic power into raw physical force, he would release a stream of magic via his weapon on contact. An attack that was both physical and magical at the same time. But, instead of having the pink hue of Ignis, it was dark. He didn't give a name to his technique, nor ever had the chance to use it. His last resort and he had to win this fight. Gerome then recovered his consciousness, and charged.

"This is the end!" Priam then saw Gerome rush at him, and held up his axe to block

"Hah!"

Then the attack struck. Priam knew how to block a weapon's strike, and how to partially resist a magical strike. Not both at the same time, though. He then took a few steps back, blinking. The hero then noticed Gerome was no longer there. Then he felt it. One powerful blow from the side, and he was unable to dodge it. The hero then collapsed, falling on his back, and Gerome said: "It was a good fight, Priam. Hope we can do it again."

"Heh, sure." Priam was noticeably tired. Gerome saw Cynthia rush to the man, and worried, knelt near him. The blue-haired man said: "I am sorry, milady. I lost."

Cynthia lifted the man's upper torso with her arms, smiled at him, as she said: "You did amazing, I wouldn't ask for anyone else to represent me."

Gerome and Lucina saw them both head off to the infirmary, but then, Gerome felt a sting of pain. The hit Priam had landed had been tougher than what he had expected. Lucina then looked at him, worried. Gerome then blushed as Lucina placed his arm around herself, covertly helping him stand, and the both walked to the wyvern rider's tent.

As they both entered, Gerome said: "Lucina, I must be honest. I am no poet, so I don't have any words to say, other than… I love you, since the first time I laid my eyes upon you."

Lucina blushed, and said: "I'm so glad; you were in my heart since quite a long time, too."

"I am sorry if I hurt your feelings by waiting for so long. I was not brave enough to speak for my heart, as I feared what the future would bring to us."

Gerome then saw the woman he loved remove his mask, and with a serene look of happiness said words that made him feel fulfilled: "I love you, Gerome. And no matter what the future holds for us, I'll cherish every moment, as long as we are together." She then kissed him, and he decided to fully commit to his cause.

The wyvern knight then said "Then, would you marry me?" as he knelt, and placed a golden ring with a ruby on her finger.

"Of course, my love." As Gerome rose, Lucina proceeded to kiss him once more, and took his chest piece off, pressing herself against him.

Gerome felt his mind go crazy: "L-Lucina?"

"Gerome, we've known each other since we were children. I don't think we can get to know each other more than what we already do, don't we?" A giggle, and then a smile that he could not resist.

Gerome then embraced the woman he loved, as he kissed her. A slight sound was heard as a dress hit the floor.

In the meantime, two men were at the mess hall, drinking.

"You think they'll actually do it?" Chrom already knew that Lucina and Gerome had grown quite close, and his tactician had confirmed it. Now they would be family.

"I could bet on that. I did soundproof my son's tent today, after all."

"Well, I trust you with my life, so I guess I can trust your son with my daughter."

The two men then raised their cups and finished their drinks, laughing. Every pair-up that starts well ends well, of course. Maybe get some action with Cherche later, too? In any case, she'd made honey-coated figs tomorrow. Yummy. He'd have to give half his share to Gaius, though. Damned greedy trickster, blackmailing the army's tactician. Half his sweets were worth not getting on Cherche's angry side, however.

**Author's PD: Yes expect Gaius to blackmail as many people as he can, and to see an angry Cherche scene in the fanfic! Run tactician, run!**


End file.
